Reflections!
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: Before the Buu Saga. It is a time of peace. Bulma thinks about her past and wonders how long the peace will last. OK OK I know the summary sucked but hey! I don't think the story does!! I need to know! R & R


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Reflections  
  
By Vegeta's blue-haired angel  
  
All my life all I ever wanted was adventure, excitement and danger. I got that when I met Goku, on my search for the dragonballs. While searching with Goku I met someone who filled all the requirements I found attractive in a man. He was everything, dangerous, adventurous, handsome and strong. His name was Yamucha. At first we were kind of enemies, then we became really close friends, finally we started dating. We went out for many years. During those years he became... well I guess you could say...tame. The dangerous sparkle in his eyes seemed to have gone out. After a while we grew tired of our relationship. It was getting nowhere. We broke up many times and I always took him back. I have no idea why...maybe it was because I was afraid of loneliness.  
  
The sayians came. My friends fought hard against them. Yamucha died in the battle. I was sad. I thought I truly loved him. I did, don't get me wrong but not in a boyfriend/ girlfriend manner. I loved him as a really close friend. Tien, Choatsu and Piccolo died. Since Piccolo and Kami (guardian of earth) are spiritually connected Kami died. With Kami went the dragon balls. No hope for wishing our friends and my `love' back. Wait! Namek! Planet Namek is home to the original dragon balls.  
  
Little Gohan, Krillin and I took a spaceship to Namek, to be joined by Goku later, to track down the dragon balls. Unfortunately a tyrant named Frieza and the Sayian Vegeta, who almost defeated Goku and took part in killing Yamucha, were on their way to Namek as well. It was hard to try to keep the dragon balls away from Vegeta and Frieza. Many events passed and Vegeta sided with us, for the time being, or so he thought, and defended Gohan, Krillin and myself. Goku finally showed up and defeated the Ginyu Force. We revived Piccolo. Vegeta tried to destroy Frieza, but failed. Before he died, Vegeta, opened himself up to Goku. Tears of anger, frustration, and sorrow came from this fends eyes before he passed away. For once in his life he was afraid. Goku fought with Frieza. He thought he killed the heartless tyrant, but found that the fight was not over. The thought of Goku overpowering himself made him mad and in spite of Goku he killed poor Krillin. This was a mistake and  
made Goku angry. He powered up to his maximum, but didn't stop. The legend of the Super Sayian came true. Goku transformed in a golden light. His eyes a turquoise color his hair, standing up straight, a golden color. His power level steadily rose far above Frieza's. Everyone was wished back to life and then earth, except Goku who was still fighting on Namek with Frieza. That included Vegeta. All the Nameks, the Z fighters, Vegeta and I were waiting to hear news about Goku.  
  
It turns out that Namek had exploded with Frieza on it and Goku was somewhere lost in space. I invited the Nameks and Vegeta to stay at my parents compound (Capsule Corp.) until we could wish them a new planet with the Namekin dragonballs.  
  
When the Namekin dragonballs were activated we wished Tien, Choatsu and my beloved Yamucha back to life. Thats when both Yamucha and I knew that things were not the same. Deep down we knew that we didn't love each other. We then had to wait another Namekin year to wish the Nameks to a new planet.  
  
A while passed. Everyone felt a strong power level approach earth. It wasn't Goku's, but it was familiar. It was Frieza and his father King Kold. They came to earth to get revenge on Goku. A boy from the future came and defeated Frieza. He said that Goku would arrive on earth in approximately two hours. Goku did arrive. The boy took Goku to the side and warned him about two killer androids that were going to come in the future. He also gave Goku medicine for a heart virus that he would catch and die from unless he took the medicine. The androids were due in three years. The boy left.  
  
During those three years Yamucha and I broke up. Vegeta and I fell in love (even though he won't admit it) and we had a beautiful baby boy named Trunks. I remember the look on Vegeta's face when I told him what I named our baby. It was priceless. He was NOT happy, but he accepted it after a while. Vegeta finally became Super Sayian, while out in space trainging.  
  
The androids came. Goku had an attack from the heart virus during the battle. Vegeta intertwined and saved him. Vegeta defeated one of the androids and the other got away. The one who got away activated two more powerful androids (17 and 18). The Z team fought against them and lost. Nobody died. A creature named Cell came from a future where 17 and 18 were destroyed. He needed android 17 and 18 to become a perfect form. He absorbed 17 and 18. He finally became perfect. The Z team fought against him and won. Goku sacrificed his life against Cell. His sacrifice was in vain because Cell was still alive. Little Gohan (now a super sayian) defeated him.  
  
Now in a time of peace I lay here, reflecting on the past, listening to Vegeta's heartbeat, I know this peace will not last. I can hear Trunks talking to himself in his sleep. I smile to myself. I get up and look out the window. The stars are beautiful. `Peace. How long?' I wonder to myself. I can feel Vegeta's gaze on my back. So he wasn't asleep after all. Why? Maybe he is wondering the same thing. He gets up and wraps his arms around my waist. We both stare out the window at the stars, planets and the moon. I giggle to myself. Vegeta puts his head on my shoulder and asks, "What is so funny?" I tell him about how many times the moon has been blown up. I tell him about the time when Goku and I encounter the `Rabbit Gang.' He chuckles. We silently stand there together. Finally I ask him, "How long will this peace last?" He nuzzles at my neck and says, "There will always be fights to be won. As for peace, I don't know." He picks me up and lays me on the bed. He then lays down  
next to me. "Lets just enjoy this `peace' while we can." He said as he wraps his arms possessively around me. I kiss his forehead and fall asleep. He buries his face in my hair, inhales deeply and follows me into slumber. 


End file.
